


"They did what?"

by revernon



Series: Tangerine Touch (seungkwan x everyone) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Basically Hansol being whipped and getting teased by his roommates., Boyfriends Being Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Seungkwan being a tsundere what's new, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revernon/pseuds/revernon
Summary: Seungkwan fell asleep on their usual late night video call.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Tangerine Touch (seungkwan x everyone) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	"They did what?"

"Seungkwan, you okay?"

The said man sighed as he flopped his head down to the pillow in front of him. Staying like that for 5 seconds before pulling his head back up and looked at his boyfriend from his laptop screen with tired smile.

"Yeah, just another long day." Even though the quality of the video chat was kinda sucks and blurry, Seungkwan surely can see the worried expression his boyfriend had.

"Seungcheol hyung was sick, so i had to cover up for his shift today. Which means.. you know.. 5 extra 'fun' hours on the cashier."

Now it's Hansol's turn to sigh. He shook his head lightly, "why didn't you tell me before? I'd help you since i didn't have any class today."

"Liar, you're stuck in Jihoon's hyung studio until 7 PM, i know you're tired too." Seungkwan laughed a little before gesturing the younger that he definitely will get a hit from his boyfriend for lying. 

"Then why didn't you tell me so i can get out of there and be with my beautiful angel instead?" 

Oh God, Seungkwan wanted to slap that annoying smirk away from his boyfriend's face. Still, the older can't help but to blush at the pet name Hansol gave him. "Ugh, disgusting."

"You love it."

"Shut up."

"My baby Boo~"

"I'm gonna end the call."

"My sweet honey bun-"

"Hansol," Seungkwan whined as he tried to hide his face from the camera. Obviously hiding his now apple face, boiling in embarrassment, while Hansol just laughed at how cute his boyfriend is every time he got flustered. Even though Seungkwan love getting compliments, but the older will always get so red whenever his boyfriend tease him with pet names, compliments on how 'hot' he is, and even when he always proudly claimed him as 'my boyfriend' in front of his friends.

"Okay, okay, i'll stop."

Then they continue to talk and tease each others for another hour. Mostly consisted of Seungkwan telling random things from 'oh i saw a cute puppy playing on the snow this morning' to 'i really want to try tangerine dipped in cheese sauce' (as much as Hansol love him, the younger couldn't help to hide his disgusted face at that statement).

One hour passed, and Hansol could tell that Seungkwan's eyelids are getting heavier as minutes goes by. He had asked multiple times whether if the later want to stop the video call and went to sleep instead, but he always got 'no, i miss you.' as an answer.

And as expected, not even five minutes later Seungkwan fell asleep without even him realizing. His head falling into the same pillow as before, but with his face slightly facing the camera.

Hansol smiled softly, admiring his boyfriend's gorgeous face. His high cheekbone which never fail to make him looks adorable, his cute nose that had been getting red from the cold, his moles that looks like a beautiful constellation adorning his face. Not only his face, his personality and confidence is also the best. The way he talks so sweetly and using the right and pretty words every single time, how he adores his friends so much, how much he love his family especially his mom, how he always prepares the most for every thing even the simplest thing. Hansol can list many more things of why he glad that he have Seungkwan on his life.

'Gosh, i'm so whipped for this angel.'

And then a few minutes later, Hansol followed his boyfriend into the dreamland.

.  
.  
.

Hansol woke up the next morning with sore back. He had been sleeping with the same uncomfortable half sitting position as last night. The first thing he noticed was that his laptop now sitting neatly on his desk and was being charged.

'Someone must've put it away last night, maybe Jisoo hyung?'

He yawned before his eyes scanned across the room. Humming as none of his roommate was seen on their bed. 'They must've on the kitchen by now,' he thought to himself.

"Mornin'," Hansol dragged his feet to the dining table and sat down on the only empty spot in the middle of Chan and Wonwoo.

He innocently proceed to eat the pancake in front of him, didn't even realize the five pair of eyes that were currently looking at him with funny expression.

"Hansol?" Jeonghan called softly, trying hard not to grin.

"Yeah?" He answered, still not aware of his surrounding.

"Did you slept with Seungkwan last night?"

Hansol choked on his food as all of his roommate laughed out loud. He slowed down a little after Wonwoo, who took a pity of him, gave him a glass of water. "W-what do you mean?"

"Oh my God, Hansol slept with Seungkwan last night!" Chan laughed harder as he slapped Hansol's back. 

"No, what? We haven't even kiss-"

"Both of you were sleeping while the skype's still running. How can you guys be so dumb not to turn it off?" Mingyu chuckled. "You technically slept with Seungkwan."

Hansol's face went beet red at that. He threw daggers with his eyes towards his roommates who's still laughing at their lame joke. But then, he sighed, before laughing along with them.

Seemed like this lame joke won't go away even after it reached Seungkwan himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes as english wasn't my first language. Also, i do appreciate if you can leave a comment and/or kudos on this story. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
